Blame It on the Jacuzzi
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: A pesar de la ruptura, Kurt sigue amando a Blaine, él también lo ama aunque también siente cosas por otro, Jeff siempre estuvo enamorado de Blaine, pero su corazón están grande como para compartirlo con otro, ¿Encontraran alguna solución? ¿Quizás una estancia en un jacuzzi los ayude?


**Capítulo 1**

_**-El Jacuzzi-**_

**Pareja: Klaineff (Kurt/Blaine/Jeff)**

* * *

><p>(POVS KURT)<p>

Maldita sea, sabía que venir aquí era una mala idea, ¿por qué simplemente no le dije a Jeff que estaba enfermo o me sentía mal?

Pero de seguro con lo sobreprotector que es ese rubiecito, de seguro se hubiera venido hasta mi casa para ver si estaba bien, también hubiera traído consigo a... Blaine.

Nos es que no me agrade, después de todo fuimos novios durante 2 años, pero ya que él me engañó cuándo yo estaba en Nueva York todo se puso tenso entre nosotros y luego nos acostamos en la boda del señor Schue.

Así que ahora en vez de una tensión incómoda existe una fuerte tensión sexual, es como cuando estábamos en Dalton y éramos "solo amigos".

El lado malo de eso es que cada vez que nos vemos queremos tener sexo, el verdadero problema aquí es Jeff.

Pues resulta que Jeff mi mejor amigo, el chico que tiene un gran enamoramiento hacia Blaine antes que yo, fue el mismo chico con el que Blaine me engañó.

Aunque ya perdone a los dos, y tanto Blaine y Jeff sigan siendo mis dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo, cada vez que Blaine y yo estamos solos no sé cómo, pero Jeff siempre llega a interrumpirnos "accidentalmente", por lo tanto la mayoría del tiempo estamos los tres reunidos, por lo que siempre hay una gran y tremenda tensión sexual en el ambiente.

Jeff en un intento de resolver esta situación me invito en estas vacaciones de verano para pasar unos días en su casa, al parecer sus padres salieron de viaje, y él quiere aprovechar que su casa va a estar vacía para que los tres resolvamos esta situación de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Es por eso que ahora me encuentro afuera de su casa muriéndome de nervios, pero antes de que pudiera escaparme una voz se hizo presente.<p>

-Hola Kurt-dijo Blaine dándome un abrazo.

Cuándo nos separamos puede notar buen lo que traía puesto, era lo mismo que su primer día en Mckinley, unos pantalones rojos, esa sexy camisa negra y su adorable me candente corbatín rayado.

_¡Maldito y sensual Blaine Anderson!-_pensé mientras me mordía inconscientemente los labios.

-Hola Blaine-le conteste entrecortadamente, mientras él me daba un lento pero sensual beso en la mejilla, podía sentir su cálida lengua frotándose contra mi cada vez más caliente piel.

_¡Maldita sea mi maldita calentura!-_me reprendí mentalmente.

Y entonces antes que pudiéramos entablar una conversación, Jeff salió de su casa para recibirnos, pero esta vez no sé si es por el calor de la temporada, o por el hecho de que sigo cachondo cada vez que veo a Blaine, o por el simple hecho de no haber tenido sexo desde la última vez que estuve con Blaine; pero sea que le fuere, Jeff se ve extremadamente caliente.

Traía puesto unos jeans oscuros y una camisa verde muy pegada a su piel, a la legua se podía notar la dureza de su abdomen, y también la dureza de sus pezones.

-Sean bienvenidos-dijo mientras nos daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

No pude evitar sentir excitación cuando vi que se lo hacía a Blaine y mucho menos evite sentir una calidez, ternura y más excitación cuando lo hizo conmigo.

Entonces nos adentramos en su gran mansión, era la primera vez que venía, pues Jeff nunca invito a nadie a su casa, era enorme incluso le ganaba por mucho la de Blaine; Jeff nos dio un pequeño recorrido por su casa, principalmente por la cocina, su habitación, nuestras habitaciones, el comedor y finalmente la piscina, la cual era enorme, por lo que veo para Sterling el tamaño sí importa.

Una vez que terminamos el recorrido, nos dijo que nos fuéramos a cambiar que nuestras habitaciones encontraríamos lo necesario para nadar, le quise replicar, pero luego pensé que quizás con una gran cantidad de agua fría a mi alrededor tal vez mi pequeño gran problema se podría resolver, gran error.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a mi habitación mis cosas ya estaba ahí, y sobre la cama estaba una muy pequeña y muy reveladora tanga azul.<p>

Me sonroje no sé si de vergüenza de lo caliente que me encontraba.

Así que sin pensármelo más, me quite mi camisa blanca, esos malditos jeans apretados negros, o sea me encantan usarlos, pero ahora por su culpa me era muy difícil ocultar mi excitación, luego me quite mis bóxer y en cuanto lo hice mi gran erección se elevó como el asta de una bandera.

Intente pensar cosas desagradables para que se me bajara, chicas teniendo sexo, camisetas fuera de moda y por supuesto la idea de la entrenadora Silvester desnuda, con eso fue más que suficiente como para bajarme la emoción.

Entonces me puse la apretada tanga, la cual dejaba poco a la imaginación, apenas y me cubría lo necesario por delante, por detrás dejaba ver todo mi trasero. Así que agarre la toalla azul que se encontraba en la cama y también me puse mucho del protector solar que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama.

Una vez listo me dirigí con las convenientemente sandalias azules que estaba junto a la puerta y baje hasta la piscina, donde esos dos ya se encontraban nadando, lo que provoco en mí un aumento la temperatura, pues estaban jugando en la piscina Marco Polo, pero cuando vi el agua escurriendo del pecho de ambos, sentí como mi creciente erección hacia su presencia cada vez más evidente, entonces para evitar que me descubrirán deja mi toalla y las sandalias de lado y me aventé un chapuzón a la piscina, y gracias a lo frió que se encontraba el agua pude calmarme un poco.

Cuando emergí vi cómo tanto Jeff como Blaine se reían de mi acción tan apresurada, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado pero también sentí una clase de calidez al verlos reír a ambos, se veían totalmente hermosos.

Desde entonces nos divertirnos bastante, como cuando los tres estábamos en Dalton, pero algo había cambiado, ahora había más confianza y más pasión que en aquel entonces, después de varias horas nadando nos dio hambre, así que Jeff sugirió que pidiéramos una pizza a lo cual todos estuvimos de acuerdo, cuando Blaine y Jeff salieron de la piscina vi con gran frustración y emoción que ambos traían puestos tangas parecidas a la mía, solo que la de Blaine era roja y la de Jeff era verde, ambas les sentaban muy bien a esos dos adonis, más aun cuando podía ver sus perfectos traseros aún más.

Cuando llego la pizza, para mi sorpresa era la favorita de los tres, era de carnes frías (chorizo, salchicha y jamón), no puedo creer que Jeff lo recordara, hizo que mi corazón comenzara a acelerarse y me olvidara por completo el motivo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar.

Cuando acabamos la pizza, Jeff sugirió que para bajar la comida nos echáramos unos tragos de tequila, obviamente Blaine acepto gustoso, yo me quise negar pero al ver los ojos azules de cachorro enternecido de Jeff, no pude negarme, él tiene el mismo efecto que Blaine, cuando me piden algo, no me puedo negar por más que trate.

Después de tres tragos me sentí algo mareado y contento, pero cuando quise otro tanto Blaine como Jeff se pusieron de aguafiestas y no me dejaron los malos, después de unas horas se me bajo el alcohol, estaba por irme a mi cama, pues ya era muy noche y yo todavía andaba con tanga, y ya me estaba congelando.

Pero entonces Jeff y Blaine sujetaron mis manos.

-Kurtie, todavía es muy temprano-dijo Blaine mientras descaradamente me apretaba el culo con su mano.

-Si Kurtie, todavía no has visto el jacuzzi-dijo Jeff apretando mi culo también.

-No lo sé-dije mordiéndome el labios.

-¡Vamos Kurt te vas a divertir!-dijo Blaine mientras metió su mano bajo mi tanga y rozaba su dedo contra mi entrada.

-Está bien-dije jadeando excitado.

* * *

><p>Entonces los tres nos fuimos al cuarto de Jeff, el cual no solo era sumamente espacioso sino que tenía el jacuzzi más lujoso que jamás haya visto, nos sumergimos y estuvimos tonteando un rato hasta que me relaje tanto que por accidente me sumergí un poco y mis pies tocaron las pollas de Jeff y Blaine, ambos gruñeron al instante.<p>

Animado por sus gruñidos comencé a masajear sus miembros con mis pies, entonces Jeff beso descaradamente a Blaine frente a mí, en vez de sentir celos, sentí una gran excitación y lujuria recorriendo mi cuerpo, fue tal que quitándome todas mi inhibiciones me acerque a ellos y los bese a ambos al mismo tiempo.

La temperatura aumento mientras los tres tratábamos de besarnos y dominar las lenguas de los otros, intercalamos los besos, yo besaba a Jeff, luego Jeff a Blaine y al final Blaine y yo, entonces de la nada un Jeff muy excitado nos separó a los dos y dijo sonriéndonos.

-¿Qué tal si nos ponemos un poco más cómodos?-dijo con tono sugestivo.

Entonces salió del jacuzzi, se paró frente a nosotros y se quitó su tanga, mostrándonos su esplendorosa y rosada polla de 18 cm, con sus perfectas y rasuradas bolas blancas también.

Blaine excitado me volteo a ver y como si ambos nos leyéramos la mente, ambos nos asentimos y salimos del jacuzzi, nos quitamos la tanga del otro mostrando mi rosada polla de 20 cm y la morena y rojiza polla de de 21 cm Blaine, y por lo que vi los tres estábamos muy bien rasurados (¿coincidencia?, no lo creo), ambos nos acercamos a Jeff, quien nos veía mientras se tocaba su polla.

* * *

><p>Blaine besaba a Jeff intensamente mientras yo les jalaba a ambos sus pollas y chupaba las bolas a Jeff, las cuales estaban sudorosas y muy dulces, me turnaba para chupárselas a Jeff y a Blaine, entonces Jeff se separó de Blaine me levanto y me beso, pude saborear en la lengua de Jeff el aliento de él y el de Blaine mezclándose con el mío y el sabor de las bolas sudorosas de ambos, fue un gran sabor, el cual estoy dispuesto a hacerme adicto.<p>

Mientras Jeff y yo nos besábamos, Blaine fue a chuparle la polla a Jeff y a masajear sus bolas con su mano derecha, y con su mano izquierda me apretaba y retorcía mis pezones, tanto Jeff y yo gemíamos en el beso, que más que beso parecía que queríamos sacarnos las amígdalas del otro.

Entonces Jeff se bajó y tanto él como Blaine tuvieron una intensa lucha de lenguas en mi polla, pude sentir como me mojaba por su saliva y mi líquido pre seminal, el cual ambos degustaron enseguida, estaba tan excitado que ya quería que empezáramos en serio.

-¿Qué ta si nos acostamos en la cama?-dije sin aliento.

Ambos me dieron una sonrisa lujuriosa y sonriéndome me agarraron de mi culo y me tumbaron encima de la cama de Jeff, entonces Blaine y Jeff se acostaron a mi lado, yo le chupaba la polla a Jeff, él a Blaine y Blaine a mí, éramos un perfecto triangulo de placer, sudor y lujuria.

Después de chuparle la polla hasta el cansancio a Jeff y dejandole sus bolas más húmedas que el jacuzzi, me arme de valor y le pregunte a Jeff donde estaba el lubricante y los condones.

Él me sonrió y apunto con su dedo al cajón al lado mío, entonces lo abrí y me di cuenta de que solo había lubricante, no había rastros de condones por ningún lado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Jeff se me adelanto.

-Kurt, tanto Blaine y yo estamos limpios, nos hemos hecho pruebas, ¿tú también lo estás?-dijo con un tono de inocencia que contrariaba la imagen de sus labios enrojecidos por tanto chuparle la polla a Blaine.

-Claro, con el único que me he acostado todo el tiempo es con Blaine-dije mientras acariciaba los rizos de Blaine, quien solo me chupo con más intensidad en respuesta.

-¡Qué bueno!, porque quiero sentirte completo-diciendo esto, me beso y tomando mi mano la dirigió hacia la entrada de su culo.

Comprendiendo lo que quería Jeff, me acomode frete a su culo, le abrí con ternura sus perfectas nalgas blancas dejando a relucir su pequeña y rosada entrada; y antes de meterle los dedos le metí de un golpe mi lengua, Jeff soltó un grito al instante, era raro pero el sabor de su culo, polla y labios era dulce, en verdad él es dulce más allá de la ironía, como sea, seguí explorando su cálida caverna, mientras él y Blaine se guían mi ejemplo, Blaine siendo succionado del culo por la lengua de Jeff, y él hacía lo mismo con mi entrada.

Después de rato saboreando su culo y dejándolo totalmente limpio (no es que no estuviera limpio en primer lugar), me puse bastante lubricante en mis dedos y poco a poco comencé a meterle los dedos, uno por uno, hasta el punto que Jeff tenía tres dedos metidos, yo tenía dos dedos de Blaine, pero Jeff en vez de meterle los dedos a Blaine, solo le masajeo las bolas y seguía chupándole el culo, entonces comprendí el mensaje.

Así que una vez listo, me puse una generosa cantidad de lubricante en mi polla y lentamente entre en esa caverna tan dulce, apretada y caliente que Jeff poseía en su tremendo y escultural culo, una vez hecho, Blaine hizo lo mismo conmigo, entonces los tres terminamos conectados por la polla del otro, con excepción de Jeff, quien por su cara de placer, no parece importarle en lo más mínimo.

Penetraba a Jeff, para un que una vez saliendo fuera penetrado por Blaine, era un gran y placentero vaivén de penetraciones, una experiencia tan placentera como increíblemente caliente.

* * *

><p>-¿Te dije que te gustaría o no Kurtie?-dijo Blaine mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja.<p>

-Si-dije jadeante, mientras masajeaba la espalda de Jeff.

-¿Qué tal tú Jeff?-dijo Blaine ahora succionando mi cuello.

-Bi… bien-dijo jadeando mientras se tocaba la polla.

Una vez agarrado el ritmo comenzamos a ser un poco más ásperos, le di una nalgada a Jeff, le deje la piel roja, Blaine me retorció fuertemente los pezones, casi llego cuando lo hizo, para evitar correrme apreté fuertemente las caderas de Jeff, lo cual hizo que Jeff gritara y gimiera de placer.

Nuestro ritmo se hacía cada vez más rápido, en la habitación solo se oían gruñidos, maldiciones, besos y finalmente estallidos de piel contra piel, sabiendo que todos estábamos a punto de corrernos, tome la polla de Jeff con mi mano y se la jale rápidamente.

-¡Voy a correrme!-dijo Jeff jadeante.

-Vamos hazlo, quiero probar tu suculenta esencia-dije dándole un fuerte apretón a su polla.

Duro más de unos cuantos segundos antes de correrse, con ello apretó fuertemente sus nalgas y con ello yo también me corrí, y como efecto domino, Blaine también lo hizo.

Una vez que todos nos corrimos, como dije agarre mi mano llena de la semilla de Jeff y con la ayuda de Blaine limpiamos completamente mi mano, para luego darnos un beso triple con Jeff.

* * *

><p>Cuando acabamos me levante de la cama para ir por pañuelos y limpiarnos, pero en cuanto me levante de la cama tanto Jeff como Blaine me retuvieron.<p>

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Jeff confundido.

-Por pañuelos para limpiarnos-dije con obviedad.

-Eso puede esperar, ahora vamos a acurrucarnos-dijo Blaine dándome una mirada de súplica, la cual como ya mencione es irresistible.

-Está bien-ambos sonrieron como si fuera navidad-pero tenemos una plática pendiente más tarde-dije serio.

Ambos asintieron.

Entonces Blaine se puso al centro de la cama deshecha desde hace mucho, acompañado de Jeff y yo a los lados, antes de quedarnos dormidos, Blaine movió su mano suavemente sobre mi vientre en forma de pequeños círculos, con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, como queriendo recordar este momento para siempre.

Por su parte Jeff, tenía su mano en el pecho de Blaine, jugueteando con su pelo en pecho (muy varonil), mientras lentamente su mano subía hasta acariciarle su mejilla y besándola con ternura.

Yo estire mi brazo y toque a Jeff en la cabeza, él volteo a verme y con una mirada le dije que se acercara más, él lo hizo y le di un tremendo beso de lengua, en el cual Blaine se nos unió rápidamente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas besándonos, caímos rendidos, disfrutando este momento, de la compañía de los otros, sin remordimientos, sin pensar en lo que esto significa, sin pensar en lo que el mañana traerá.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Espero que les haya gustado, he tenido esta idea desde que leí el capitulo 136 de _Su muñeco_ de MayiKlaine, buena autora les recomiendo leer sus historias, en fin, esta es la primer vez que escribo un fic porno como este, así que por favor sean amables y si les gustos por favor comenten, si hay buena respuesta, seguiré con esta historia, espero que nos leamos pronto.  
><strong>

**-bye**


End file.
